


Lightpost

by betawhitewolf



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Hancock is actually a cat and Nick is forced to babysit him





	Lightpost

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon on Tumblr!!

The wasteand was still something that Nick was slowly getting use too, even after a century of wandering the damn place.

Honestly the synth thought practically nothing could suprise him anymore, but he should have expected Hancock would prove him wrong. 

Letting out a tired groan the synth shifted his gaze from the burning cigar in his hand to the ghoul stuck on a lightpost.

"How?" Was all Nick could manage as he stared up at him. 

"I thought I saw some Jet up here but it musta been the Buffout." Hancock called back as he shifted his weight on the small wooded board that was meant to be a lookout post. 

"That doesn't answer the question on how you got up there." 

"I climbed!" 

"Up a lightpost?" 

"Its not as hard as it looks Nicky." 

Nick let out another loud sigh as a small smile pulled on his synthetic lips.

"Then just climb down!" Nick yelled up to the ghoul watching as the board bent under Hancock's weight.

"I dont know 'bout that Valentine" Hancock chuckled out as he stared down at the ground.

"Oh for crying out loud Hancock." Nick grumbled in annoyance as he glared at the ghoul "just try to climb down if ya fall I'll catch you." 

Hancock actually howled with laughter at that.

"Fine I'll leave." Nick huffed turning around with the intent to return to sanctuary. 

"No! Wait!" Came the quick giggly reply as the ghoul started to calm down "I'll try but you best catch me Nicky." 

The synth stopped and turned back around eyes locked on the ghoul as he held out his arms.

Hancock chuckled softly as he started his decent.

All in all it went about as well as expected.

Hancock had started off strong making it about halfway down before he slipped.

The ghoul would never admit to the sound that left his mouth as he fell his arms flailing wildly like a cat trying to turn over midair. 

Nick held tight to his promise catching the ghoul as best as he could which mostly meant being his cushion to land on. 

"Nice catch." 

"Get off of me." 

Hancock laughed from his spot on Nick's torso as the synth under him let out an amused huff of air as he rested his hand on the ghouls hip.

Eventually Hancock does stand up and helps pull Nick off the ground.

"Thanks for the help Nick." Hancock hums as he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, dont go doin that again." Nick huffs softly as he intertwines his fingers with Hanocks and starts the short Journey back to sanctuary.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! If you did/didnt have a good night/day!! Thank you for reading regardless 😊


End file.
